


9:02 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I finally understand,'' Amos muttered as he smiled through his tears.





	9:02 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I finally understand,'' Amos muttered as he smiled through his tears and a star began to shine in a flashback.

THE END


End file.
